


Not A Fan

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, Guitarist Even, M/M, One Shot, besties isak and eva of course, isak x even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Eva drags Isak to a local gig at a bar but Isak isn't all that interested in going nor is he interested in the band - but the lead guitarist pulls some strings for Isak the whole night.





	Not A Fan

It was a Friday night and in the middle of the UNI semester - and Isak was stuck being dragged to a local concert by Eva, and despite all his whining and begging, she was not going to let him slip back to his study hole - AKA his room.

"Isak! Stop whining!" Eva huffs as they reach the doors of the venue, finally letting go of Isak's arm that is now numb from the pulling and squeezing. "You need to get out for a bit! Have some fun!"

"I don't even _listen_ to this band, Eva," Isak excuses but Eva brushes it aside.

"Isak. I'm literally paying for you to get into the venue, it's a big deal! Stop being such a grump and have some fucking fun!" 

Isak scowls as they stand in the queue - and despite this being a small gig at a bar, they're taking this pretty seriously. Especially Eva. Isak can practically see her jumping out of her skin and she's itching to get into the bar - Isak, on the other hand, is pouting as he stands behind Eva, his arms crossed and he's glaring at his surroundings and he can see the ecstatic people around him, he's just not getting the vibe.

"Eva, really. I need to get home and study-"

"Isak, they're opening the doors! Come on, _come on_! Let's fucking go already! You can study later!" Eva exasperates, tugging Isak forward by his jacket and all Isak can do at this point is roll his eyes, letting the annoyance build up a ball in his stomach as everyone flows into the bar, the lights dim and there's smoke already surrounding the stage. Eva leads them both forward, calling up the bartender as she asks for a couple drinks for her and Isak. "Isn't this great? We're gonna get drinks, and we're gonna have a nice time, and you're gonna be glad you came with me!"

Isak scoffs at Eva's words, shaking his head as the bartender serves up their drinks in front of them. Eva speaks up again after a sip of her drink. "You're gonna be hungover tomorrow, mark my words!"

"Eva," Isak sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just because I let you drag me here doesn't mean I'm going to get drunk."

Eva laughs in disbelief, shrugging off Isak's words. "You're lying! You're going to be so shitfaced once the night is over, and you're gonna go back to the flat and download all their songs and be glued to them for five years."

"I highly doubt that."

Eva grins as she knocks back the rest of her drink, grabbing Isak's hand just as he takes the first sip of his own and she drags him up to the very front of the stage where the speakers are set and the mics are standing tall in front of them and Isak has a nervous feeling building up in his stomach as Eva jitters next to him.

"Do we really have to be this close to the stage?" Isak says, leaning down so Eva can hear him over the loud music that's already playing.

"Why not?" Eva questions, raising a tentative eyebrow at Isak.

"It's going to be really fucking loud, that's why," Isak complains, attempting to drag Eva back into the middle of the room.

Eva stomps her foot, causing them both the halt and she pouts, crossing her arms and she glares at Isak, "I swear to God, Isak, stop being such a whine baby and just try to have a good time!"

"Eva, I told you a million times before we got here that I didn't want to come."

"I told you million times I didn't want to go by myself and then you basically handed yourself over! So, technically, you agreed to come with me anyways!"

" _Did fucking not_!"

"Did to!"

Isak blows out a harsh breath as he walks back up to Eva's side, his arms crossed as everyone begins to shuffle around them to find a good spot to enjoy the show and Isak would be more than happy to give up his spot by Eva's side but to just to show how much of a good friend he is, he stays. Half in hopes of seeing a cute guy, or even better, being whisked away by a cute guy and have the opportunity to make up a shit excuse for Eva later - but he stays. And thus, the show begins, and Isak just glances up for a split second to see what he's getting himself into when his eyes land upon the lead guitarist and he swears he can at least remember his name, but at the sight of the hottest boy he's ever laid eyes on it has slipped his mind in the time he needs it most. No fucking wonder Eva is so obsessed with this band. 

Isak quickly glances away when the guy looks down at him, offering a wink and he can feel his face heat up because seriously? It's a strong possibility he wasn't winking at Isak, right? He was probably sending that wink out to the dozens of girls who would fall to their knees for this gorgeous boy. 

The night of torture begins, slowly but surely, but Isak keeps his eyes trained on the guitarist the whole time and it's got Isak mesmerized. The way his hair sort of falls into his eyes as he strums that perfect, blue - mostly teal - guitar and how his mouth is kind of just agape as he concentrates on the strumming and the beat and it has Isak floored - completely awed. The way the sweat catches onto the stage lights and glistens and how Isak is allowed a split second of seeing his hair sticking to his forehead and Isak thinks that maybe, just maybe, this night might not be so bad.

-

As the band excuses themselves off stage for a couple minutes, allowing themselves a break, Isak feels his shoulders relax as Eva cheers beside him, clapping as loud as she possibly can as the band walks themselves off stage and he tugs on her shirt a bit, drawing her attention to him.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, is that cool?" Isak asks and Eva nods, digging through her purse for the money Isak needs and she hands it over, giving him a wide and bright smile as Isak saunters back to the bar, plopping himself in one of the bar stools as he beckons the bartender over. He requests his drink - a simple beer - and just as the bartender walks off someone huffs beside him, sitting themselves in the stool next to him and it causes Isak to jump but he keeps his eyes trained on the liquor rack behind the bar. A couple seconds go by before Isak allows himself to peek over at the guy sitting next to him, and as soon as his eyes catch the familiar dirty blonde streaks of hair he almost falls out of the chair - _It's the lead guitarist of the fucking band_.

If only Eva was here now.

Isak clears his throat, licking his lips as he watches the guy's eyes flicker over to him for a split second and he can feel the tip of his ears heat up, along with his cheeks as the guy next to him clears his throat - and this time, when Isak looks over, the guy is fully facing him and a grin is on his face.

"Hey," the guy says, the grin staying as Isak swallows hard, turning his head to face him.

"Um... hi?"

"I saw you in the crowd when the show started but you didn't look impressed. Not enough to drink beforehand?" The guy asks, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I, uh- no. I'm not... particularly fond of this band, I guess. I was dragged here by a friend."

"The girl you were standing next to the whole time?" Isak gives him a nod, "Well, if you don't like our music why did you come?"

"To be a good friend."

The guy hums, nodding his head a bit to Isak's reply and Isak sighs, chugging down his drink as soon as the bartender sets it in front of him which earns a chuckle from the guitarist sitting next to him and he raises an eyebrow in his direction, setting down his glass. 

"I'm Even, by the way. Lead guitarist of the band."

"Oh, I know!" Isak pipes up, then he instantly bites and swallows down his words and feels utterly stupid at how loud they were. "I mean- yeah- I know who you are."

Even grins. "So you do know the band?"

Isak sighs, shrugging. "A bit."

"Interesting."

"What is?" 

When Isak turns to look at Even again, his stomach flips as he finds him smirking at him, his eyes sort of squinted as if he's studying Isak and above that, he's biting his lower lip.

And above all of that, he's driving Isak mad.

"You knowing about our band but not liking it, yet here at a gig. It's interesting," Even explains, giving a shrug as he picks up his own drinking, taking a small sip.

Isak guffaws, shaking his head as he turns away from Even and he quickly changes up the subject. "Don't you guys have, like, your own mini fridge backstage?"

Even laughs loudly, his shoulders shaking as he does so as he shakes his head. "No, we don't," he laughs again but quieter this time, "we're a small band and this is a small gig. We're not given that luxury."

Isak licks his lips, the sound of Even's trilling laugh sending butterflies erupting in his stomach as he glances at him, "I guess... that really sucks, then."

Even gives a shrug, "Kind of does," Isak's lips twitch up in the corners in a small smile as he looks over at Even again, catching him already looking and taking all of Isak in and Isak can feel his blush get hotter as Even clears his throat and Isak switches his gaze from Even to the bottom of his glass. "Listen, I gotta get back to the stage. The next set starts in three minutes."

Isak gives a small nod as Even sets some money down on the table for his drink but Isak notices that's it's a bit too much for what he bought and when he brings it up to Even before he walks off, all Even does is smirk and give him a wink and all Isak can think is - _did this guy just fucking pay for his drink_?

And sure enough, he did.

Isak is so fucked.

-

When the last set closes up, Isak can feel the music still pumping through his veins - partially from the alcohol from also from the rush of the gig and Isak admits to himself that yes, he did have some fun. 

As Isak and a giggly Eva make their way to the doors, Isak feels a tug on his shoulder which causes him to spin, his arm still draped around Eva's shoulders which causes them to spin at the same time and before Isak can even blink to take in who's in front of him, Eva is squealing.

"Oh, my God! Even Bech fucking Næsheim! The lead fucking guitarist! Holy- fuck. Wow. Holy fuck. Hi!" Eva exclaims and Isak is immediately embarrassed at the drunk and crazy mess that Eva has become.

Even chuckles but his eyes don't leave Isak until he addresses Eva, giving her a pat on her shoulder, "Hi! You must be a big fan!"

"Hell yeah! The gig tonight was amazing!"

"Thanks for coming! It's nice to meet some of the fan base," Even winks at Isak which Eva catches onto quickly, giving them both a strange look but she doesn't push it further. "I was wondering if I could steal your friend Isak here for a minute or so?"

"Isak?" Eva giggles, tilting her head. "What do you want to deal with this big grump?"

Isak rolls his eyes at the comment but the sound of Even's laugh brings him back to a content state of mind, causing him to brush off the remark.

"Him and I became pretty close tonight during the break between sets at the bar."

"Isak! You met Even at the bar and didn't tell me! What the fuck!"

Isak shrugs, "Do you see how you're acting right now?"

Eva gives him a shove, "Piss off, but you know what? Even, you can have him. Take him. I'm going to Noora's for the night, her place is closer. Have fun you two," as Eva walks off to the doors, she calls back one last time. "Isak! Make sure to get his autograph for me!"

Isak gives a wave, calling back to Eva, "Will do!"

When Eva stumbles her way out of the bar, Isak allows himself a small laugh as he turns to Even, crossing his arms, "So. What do you need me for?"

Even's grin is mysterious as he takes Isak's hand in his own, pulling back towards the stage, "I thought I could give you VIP access and show you back stage."

"Isn't the rest of your band back there?"

"No, they ditched me to get McDonalds."

Isak laughs, eagerly following Even to wherever this is going to lead to, "McDonalds? Wow."

Even shrugs. "I thought spending this time with you would be better than eating french fries."

Isak's skin tingles as Even squeezes his hand a bit, following him up a few steps onto the stage and behind the small curtain on the left of the stage and he's instantly welcomed with the smell of cigarette smoke and papers everywhere and he feels his mouth fall open as he takes in the room, a small 'wow' escaping him as he looks around.

"Pretty neat, right?" Even asks, breaking Isak from his trance and Isak gives a quick nod.

"Yeah, wow. Really neat."

Even grins, sitting himself on the small leather couch that's against the wall on the other side of the room and he pulls a pack of cigarettes from his jean jacket pocket, pulling out a single one along with a lighter and he holds the pack out to Isak, "You smoke?"

Isak shakes his head, scrunching up his nose, "No. Kind of grosses me out. Only thing I'll smoke is a joint."

Even chuckles and Isak watches as he slips the cigarette back into the pack along with the lighter back into his pocket. Isak sighs, looking around the room one more time before sitting himself a few feet away from Even on the couch, his arms securely crossed in front of his chest and Isak can feel his heart beating a thousand miles per hour as Even reaches a hand over, running his fingers through the curls on the back of Isak's head and the feeling sends shivers down Isak's spine as he closes his eyes for a few seconds. 

"I wanted to do that all night," Isak hears Even mumble, and Isak opens his eyes slowly and they meet up with Even's intense gaze in that instant, Isak finds himself shuffling closer and Even's hand is gripping on his hair as Isak moves into his lap, straddling him, and their lips are pressing together in a frenzy of teeth and biting and hot breaths and as soon as Isak grinds his hips onto Even's crotch, he groans into his mouth and flips them onto their sides and soon Even has Isak beneath him and Even manages to straddle Isak on the small leather couch.

-

By the time their done, they're still alone backstage and Isak is lying atop of Even's chest, listening to his heavy breathing as Isak is trying to catch his own - a small, thin blanket draped over both of them and Isak has the most ridiculous grin on his face.

"Wow," Isak mutters, letting out a small gasp.

Even laughs beneath him, still running his hand through Isak's now sweaty and curlier hair. "Wow indeed."

"I think... I think I might tolerate this band now."

"You think so?"

Isak nods, letting a small giggle escape him as he tilts his shin up to look at Even. "I think it might be worth it."

"You better go home and download all of our songs," Even jokes, smiling.

"I think I will."

"Good, because then I most definitely won't be able to keep my hands off you knowing you listen to my guitar solos on repeat."

"How about dinner tomorrow, hm?" Isak asks, his voice a bit quiet.

"McDonalds, maybe?" 

Isak scoffs, rolling his eyes but he nods anyway. 

"Sure."


End file.
